Grand Canyon family trip
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: The Petrie's go to the Grand Canyon for Richie to spit in but they get in a lot of adventures along the way !


In season 4 or 5 , Dick Van Dyke's character, Rob and Laura, played by the late Mary Tyler Moore kept talking about taking Richie to the Grand Canyon so he "Could spit in the Canyon" but they never showed the actual trip. I thought I would write about that trip and see what laughs I could come up with. Read and enjoy ! **Richie's trip**

Richie woke up and he looked around his room, looked out the window by his bed and saw the bright sun against the clear blue sky in his hometown. he felt so happy ! Today was the day !

He jumped out of bed and ran for his door, he ran into the living room and saw his mother come out of her bedroom that she shared with his daddy. She had on some pretty pink pajamas and a matching thin housecoat, he ran up to her and even tho he knew it was the day, he wanted his mom to say it !

"Mom ! Is today the day?!"

Laura smiled at the excitement in her son and she said, "Yes Richie ! Today is the day we start your trip !"

He does a little jump and yells 'Yeah !" then Laura says,

"Daddy packed most of the things that are needed for the trip in the car yesterday so this morning, we just need to get several things together then ...it's time to go !"

This time the both of them jumped up together then he turns toward the front door then she said,

"Hold it young man ! We don't go anywhere until we have breakfast first !"

He turns around with a little frown on his face then she asked,

"What do you want for breakfast Richie?"

He thought about it then said,

"Everything !"

She raised her eyebrow then asked, "Everything ?"

He nodded his head then said,

"Everything but spinach"

Laura lightly laughed then opened the swinging door to the kitchen and Richie gave a short run to the breakfast table then his mother said,

"People don't eat spinach for breakfast."

Richie then said,

"Oliver said you eat it in a hamlet."

Laura giggled then she said, "Richie, it's not hamlet, it's omelet. Hamlet is a person. And you're right, people do eat spinach in a omelet."

"Yeah, well, I don't want a ome-let with spinach, yuch."

Laura's eyes sparkled at the fun honesty of her son then she said,

"Well, you don't have to worry, we ran out of spinach last week so how about we start we some orange juice?"

Richie nodded his head then said "Yeah !"

Just then Rob walked into the kitchen and he said, "Well, everybody sounds chipper in here."

He gave Laura a kiss on the cheek then went over and hugged his son then asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Richie happily said, "Everything daddy !"

Rob looked at his wife and she said "Richie decided that we should have everything."

She got the orange juice out of the refrigorator then went to go get some glasses for them all then Richie said, "But no spinach !"

Rob made a face then said "Yuck ! No spinach for breakfast !"

Laura poured her boys some orange juice then asked as Rob came and got his and his son,

"So, it's decided , no spinach but what should I fix for breakfast?"

Rob looked at his son then back at Laura and said, "How about some eggs and bacon?"

She nodded her head then went to the refrigorator to get the food then Richie asked, "Mom, how about some cinnamon buns?"

Laura said yes then turned to get them and get them on the start of a good breakfast to start their trip.

(((OoO)))

After they finish eating their breakfast, Rob gives Laura another kiss on the cheek then says,

"I'm going to go get dressed honey."

Laura then says, "It won't take me long to do these honey then I will. You better go get ready, it's almost time to leave."

"All right mommy !"

Richie quickly gets up from the table and scoots around the corner, a quick way to his room. He closes the door and quickly takes off his pajamas and put on his blue jeans and a tan colored shirt with a piece of black fabric going down the shoulders, he looks around his room, sees his fishing rod grabs it and a lunch bag with something long and made of wood in it and he goes to his door, slowly opens his door and looks around and doesn't see anybody but hears his mother washing dishes in the kitchen and he quietly goes out. Doesn't even close the door tho.

A few minutes later, Laura finishes the dishes and starts walking to her bedroom then Millie comes running in and she quickly says:

"Laura ! Did you know that Richie is backing out the car?!"

Laura looks at her friend in shock and asked:

"What?!"

Both the women turn and run out to the driveway, just as Richie pulls out of the garage. Laura runs up and stands in front of the car with her arms folded. Richie sees his mother, his eyes grow huge and he says in a low voice:

"Uh oh"

Laura slowly walks to the drivers side, looks at her son then opens the door and asks her son.

"What do you think you are doing young man?"

That's when she sees what looks like minuture stilts on her sons legs then behind them, she hears somebody say, "Cool". Laura looks around and sees Millie and her son Freddie then she asked, "Where did you get whatever you have on your feet?"

Richie looks down at them then he says in a monotone voice:

"Freddie and I made them."

Laura takes them off Richie then Millie said, "That's why you asked last week about circus stilts."

Freddie nodded his head then he said, "Well, Rich's feet don't make it to the brakes and we thought..."

Millie cuts him off then Laura looked at her son and said, "Let's go inside Richard."

Richie then thought, 'Uh Oh, she only calls me Richard when she's mad at me.'

Richie slowly gets out of the car and walks inside with his mother still holding the minature stilts. Then when they get inside, she closes the door then she turned and asked her son,

"Now, why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

He takes a deep breath then he said, "Well, you said that this was my trip and daddy already got the car ready so I thought I could go."

Laura rolled her eyes then made a deep sigh then said:

"Richie this is your first trip but it's a family trip, don't you want daddy and me to go with you?"

He shook his head yes then he said "Yes" then tears started to come in his eyes then he cries out:

"I want you and daddy to come ! I don't know what I was thinking ! Please don't be mad at me mommy !"

Laura looks at her son with all the love in her eyes and Rob comes out of the bedroom, looks at Richie and Laura then asked,

"What's gong on? Is something wrong?"

Laura looked at Richie then at her husband then said, "Oh, just first trip nerves."

Richie's eyes light up then suddenly Rob starts a side step dancing out to the door then he says, "I'm going to go get the car ready, you better go get dressed Laura."

She looked down at her p.j's then said, "Right."

Rob danced out the door then Richie hugged his momma then said, "This is going to be the best trip ever !"

She gave her son a kiss then started for her room then Rob came back in and asked, "Honey, why is the car already out?"

Laura quickly said, "I got it out darling, I thought it would be easier for you."

Rob smiled then said, "Thank you honey."

Laura winked at her son then went dancing in her room to get ready for the big family trip.

**Sand n Sable. **

**Please read and review**


End file.
